zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatherly Fox
They have come to a permanent end, the dark days in my life This fox finally has a place where he belongs in here I remember all those years I spent living with Finnick in his van But now, I have a great roof over my head that I share with my dear rabbit woman It´s funny to think that a fox would live in the same village as rabbits Yet that place is where my happiness truly lies I´m lying in bed close to Judy, my partner and my wife Resting and embracing warmly as night has fallen over the countryside In her pink two piece-nightwear, she lies there smiling sultrily like a model Judy, you surely aren´t just any bunny, but something truly special and beautiful Our life has proven how love can overcome differences in species and biology The love between us has persevered through everything triumphantly However, after being married for two years, another big change is just ahead You´re pregnant now, and we´re getting ready for parenthood A child that´s first of his or her kind, from two very different mammals in love It´s almost like two miracles for the price of one Looking back, it seems like a wise decision to leave our life at the ZPD behind We´ve taken a new path that we´ll face together, hand in hand Soon, there will be a third mammal sleeping adorably in this bedroom You´re going to be one great mother, just like my mom For a while, I´ve been dreaming and wondering what our child will be like Boy, girl, bunny, fox, all of them sound fine to me It won´t be long until the child will be born, as I can see from your big baby bump You sure still look gorgeous even when your belly is big and plump It just seems right, after helping, protecting and bringing happiness to others You still keep on doing that after settling down, with your husband and kids I hope we get more than one child, so that we´ll become a big happy family It seems like we make for great domestic types, both me and Judy I´ve always wanted to become a father, with a son or daughter of my own They´ll have the best mother imaginable too soon With your responsibility, care and understanding, our little ones will turn out great Well-behaved, friendly and caring, a great future lies ahead for my future kit You ask me what names I would pick for them as you come closer to me Well, Toby for a boy and Michelle for a girl would be nice, for example You like the sounds of their names, telling me I´ll make for a great father Giving me a charming smile as I gently rub your belly and ear You close your eyes as you pull me closer to you by my nightshirt The future father of your kits gets an amorous kiss on his snout Taking the pregnant bunny into my arms, I let her sleep in the embrace of her beloved I keep you safe and warm, like the most valuable treasure in the world Pride and love fills me from the inside as I hug my darling doe Can´t wait for the day when you give birth to our little one I´m already to love him or her just as much as I love you, Judy Something tells me that our child will be so beautiful in every way We give each other a goodnight kiss as we´re ready for a new day as Mr and Mrs Hopps I´ll try my best to be a most fatherly fox. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:NickXJudy